A Sentence for an Embrace
by Yowl of Time
Summary: Just this one-sentence-per-word thingy that I've found on several articles here. Enjoy! Contains: SPECIAL, OLDRIVAL, MANGAQUEST, CHOSEN AND FRANTIC.
1. Special: 50

**A Sentence for an Embrace**

_You'll have to pardon me if this sucks; this is the first time I'm trying this single-sentence thinamagic, and so I don't know if you're supposed to be doing it a certain way, like using a fixed set of words. Instead I got my own collection of words, 50 each for my favorite two PokeSpe shippings, and 30 each for my three, er, supporting ones. So yeah, I hope you enjoy. R&R!_

_And obviously, I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special. Though I'm drafting my own sequelish fanfic on it._

* * *

><p><em>And First up, my No.1 fav, Specialshpping! This one has a complete set of 50 sentences. Enjoy!<em>

**Chapter 1. Special**

1. Sky

To him, the it is an opening for him to go and seek new adventures; for her, it is the hope of being a part of it.

2. Motion

To an amazed Yellow, it looked as if the law of physics defies Red; the tougher the resistance, the stronger he will push on.

3. Emotion

Yellow's psychic power is the ability to sense emotions, but the other Dex Holders (except their de facto leader, of course) were totally lost on why she was so blind when it came to her own feelings for the abovementioned leader.

4. Rescue

She saved him by rescuing him - he saved her by being rescued.

5. Sun

Whenever Red visits it would usually be in early mornings, the reason why Yellow now worships the morining sun.

6. Strength

He had more than enough strength to put the entire Pokemon League under his feet (except Green and several others, maybe), but he doubted he would have the guts to live for three days if Yellow wasn't there for him all the time.

7. Weakness

It sounded absurd to Yellow that Red possessed any weakness at all, bur the fact that she was by far the largest one was downright flabbergasting.

8. Army

Red knew that he would lead an army against the world to protect Yellow, but who would have known that he would be actually pushed into it?

9. Purchase

Destiny Knots were rare in the market these days, but Yellow decided that the price was worth it when Red tenderly wove it around their fingers that night.

10. Gratitude

Yellow never used a Repel on any Pokemon; in return, the began telling her about Red's whereabouts.

11. Size

Red noticed that while Yellow was awfully small in physical stature (I mean, she is shorter than White, who is five years younger than her!), her heart was more than big enough to him to rest in whenever he grows weary from the weights of life.

12. Light

Yellow would say that her light was as weak as a candle against a wildfire, but Red knows that he would still take that candle over the sun.

13. Carrier

As Red carried a sleeping Yellow up to her room, he had a strange sensation that it was _she_ that held _him_ in her arms.

14. Iris

His flaming eyes held the heat of the sun; her soft amber ones bore its light.

15. Fear

Yellow wanted to strangle herself in shame for being too afraid to tell Red that she loved him: _coward, coward, coward..._

16. Scenic

As Red faced another sunrise on Mt. Silver with his back straight and arms crossed, the sight was so dazzling that Yellow actually swooned for a moment.

17. Dry

Yellow felt all moisture abandon her lips as Blue looked mischievously at her and whispered theatrically: "So, what part of Red are you so attracted to?"

18. Onward

Yellow would never stop running forward, as long as there was Red in front of her to keep up with.

19. Home

Red has three homes; his current residence on Mt. Silver, his literal house in Pallet Town, and his heart's home at a little house in Viridian City.

20. Pleasure

To Red, all of life's pleasantries seemed obsolete as he sat on the hillside, watching Yellow's soft smile as the slept with her head restin on his lap.

21. Target

Red possesses many things on his target of interest; Yellow would like nothing more than to be its bull's-eye.

22. Vigil

There exists many who covets the kind of power that Yellow possesses, so every night Red is vigilant as he looks to the East from Mt. Silver.

23. Evidence

Ratty and Chuchu would always be her precious ones; not because she had a thing for mice, but since they were like living proof for her bond to him.

24. Oblivion

Even as darkness crept over her and her sight began to blur, his face was still clear in her mind as she weakly reached out for his outstretched fingers...

25. Mirror

Yellow wasn't the kind of girl who spent half her lifetime in front of a mirror, but the one that Red gave her as a gift (Blue's suggestion, without a doubt) she just felt oblieged to use daily.

26. Door

Every Sunday, when Red descends from his training, the door of Yellow's home would always be open and waiting for him.

27. Evolution

Yellow knows too well the concept of evolving emotions: Gratitude into respect, then into admiration, and still after that love, love, love...

28. Tangle

Yellow's most prized fishing line is in fact her shortest one; the one that got tied around Red's finger years ago.

29. West

Though the sun always rises from the East, it is the West that Yellow always looks to every morning, to Mount Silver where Red would be watching the sunrise.

30. Name

"I'm sure she'll be a beautiful baby. Did you name her?" "I'm considering Amber... what do you think?" "It's very deserving, to say the least."

31. Present

Yellow nearly fell off the bed in shock to see Red sleeping under her bed, her Christmas sock draped over one foot.

32. Welcome

Every single time Red returns to Kanto after another new adventure, Yellow would always be the first to greet him on the harbor.

33. Duty

At first Yellow was reluctant to give Chuchu's egg to someone else (even if it was Gold), because she felt it her responsibility to keep Pika's child and raise it well.

34. Roots

Yellow's home would forever be the Viridian Forest, where she first gained her body and - nine years later - her heart.

35. Mystery

Yellow sometimes feels as if she is following Red through a thick fog; he keeps fading in and out of her life, and the wonder of it fascinates her so.

36. Moon

Darkrai smirked in amusement from the shadows as Red read the story 'Lunar Eclipse' for Yellow's bedtime story before departing silently, lest he face the wrath of the Fighter (or Cresselia) for disturbing his angel's peaceful slumber.

37. Fuel

Red would tell her that she illuminates his world, but Yellow knows that it is only his flames that sustains her little glow.

38. Diagnosis

After a very long, thorough and embarassing questionaire, Blue gleefully diagnosed Yellow with a 'Heart Heart Heartbreak Syndrome'.

39. Comfort

She could never understand how his hand, tough enough to shatter a Heavy Ball in its grasp, could manage to feel so soft whenever he ruffles her hair affectionately.

40. Front

Yellow never looks back; she doesn't need to, because Red is always running right in front of her.

41. Return

Yellow imagines that if she was a Pokemon, she'd have Red capture her and teach her Return; then she'd be one of the strongest Pokemon in existence.

42. Heal

Yellow is capable of healing everyone except herself, but Red can heal no one else but her.

43. Strip

Red doesn't mind the cold to the extent that he is perfectly fine with training on top of Mt. Silver topless, but he doesn't do that anymore because the stunt proved critically hazardous to Yellow's nasal (and unknown to him, mental) health.

44. Shadow

The shadow he cast sends his enemies quailing in fear, but for her it is the best kind of shade to rest her tired body under.

45. Safety

To him she seemed so fragile, it felt as if keeping her safe would be the most difficult - and important - thing to do.

46. Fairytale

Yellow knows that their story is not a fairytale; she is anything but a princess, and he is much more than a mere prince.

47. Fire

If the flames within Red were to suddenly materialize, Yellow would gladly enter it and burn under its heated embrace.

48. Spark

Red vowed, as he sat in front of Yellow's hospital bed, that his fire will revive her little spark of life and keep it going.

49. Intuition

Her mind told her that he was far above the likes of her. Her heart told her that she didn't care.

50. Blossom

It was under the shower of falling cherry blossoms that they were wed, but they knew that their love was only just blooming.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! That was harder than I would have liked. R&amp;R please! And next up: Oldrival!<em>


	2. Oldrival: 30

**A Sentence for an Embrace**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special._

* * *

><p><em>To be honest, my opinions on Oldrival is rather dubious; I think it could turn out to be a great pairing, but as far as the main storyline is concerned there doesn't seem to be much progress on it, and I'm also rather lost on how to make this pairing actually work. I guess the main problem is Green being such a Mr. Cool-guy... oh well, not that it's gonna stop me from writing this down, okay? So don't kill me yet, Oldrival fans!<em>

1. Disappearance

He had often wished she would just disappear and leave him alone, but whenever that actually happens he'd start getting restless.

2. Bitter

Somehow, Red wasn't surprised to see a smallest hint of a smirk on Green's face as he retaliated against Blue's unending pestering.

3. Sale

Green's heart wasn't for sale; how could he sell something that was already stolen?

4. Surrender

"How long would it take," mused Professor Oak as he watched his grandson desperately trying to escape Blue, "before his eventual surrender?"

5. Sight

Seven years ago, when Koga threw a potion to Green after he was blinded by Agatha, he conveniently forgot to mention afterwards that the potion was not his.

6. Warmth

Despite his cold demeanor (and his natural affinity to ice), Blue was pleasantly surprised to find that at least his skin wasn't cold like a stone.

7. Personality

Green wondered why Blue decided to bother him of all people, when naive guys like Red were always walking around right under her nose.

8. Brain

"Noisy woman. Why do you keep on bothering me?" "I envy that brain of yours, you know." "You lie." "See? You're smart enough to _know _that."

9. Joke

Seeing his friend's dumbfounded expression for the first time in his life, Red looked at Professor Oak who sheepishly explained that he had asked Green if he was a great-granfather yet.

10. Unlock

Blue is capable of opening any locked door within a minute, but at times she feels as if it's going to take more than a decade trying to unlock Green's heart.

11. Elder

When Blue complained that Green talks like an old woman, she thought she saw him give out the smallest hint of a shiver.

12. Foresight

"Geez, Green. When did you learn to hate me so much?" "When I was growing in my mother's womb. Happy?" "... Was that your idea of a joke?"

13. Question

For someone with such an intellect, Green was completely caught off-guard to have Red ask him casually: "Has Blue officially asked you out yet, or have you already refused?"

14. Dream

Blue was apparantly not satisfied with bothering him during the day, so she had decided to turn up in his _dreams_.

15. Retreat

Unknown to Green, Blue actually takes a step back when her target actually snaps; too bad he always keeps his cool.

16. Law

Green desperately wished for a new legislation that fined people who goes around destroying other peoples' inner peace.

17. Training

Now and then Green would consider another training session with Chuck, if only to ease up his frustration with a certain brunette.

18. Gathering

Gold could never understand why Blue insists on so frequent gatherings, when there is only one person she actually wants to see.

19. Avoidance

Green can't help but feel that every one of those rare times that he _does _succeed in avoiding Blue, he feels as if he is missing something important.

20. Affection

Of all the outrageous things that she does, why did in have to be _flirting _that she practices on him?

21. Voice

Just as Sapphire began losing her country accent after meeting Ruby, Green could feel his voice become less flatter and colder everytime he speaks (unwillingly) to Blue.

22. Concoction

After years of (trying to) flirting with Green, Blue decided that she would need a boxful of speciallty arranged love potions to make this relationship work.

23. Mix

He keeps telling himself that it is unhealthy to mix with the likes of her, but it wasn't as if he had any choise to begin with.

24. Glue

"Red, how do you get rid of glue?" "Uh, why do you ask?" "I need this woman off me. Now."

25. Warp

She was so good at finding him that he suspected Palkia of warping up a wormhole between them on purpose.

26. Collapse

Green is like an impenetrable ice wall, but Blue has confidence in her secret chisel, hidden somewhere up in her sleeve.

27. Wisdom

Even to someone like Green, the wisest strategy when playing against Blue is to give up quickly - before she uses even his stubborness to her advantage.

28. Illusion

Once Blue claimed that she sees Green everywhere, making him conclude that she was seriously drunk.

29. Drunk

It turned out that she really was drunk; utterly and hopelessly love drunk.

30. Unexpected

Gold jokingly asked Green if Blue had ever tied him to a chair and tried to seduce him, only to reel back in shock as the senior Dex Holder looked away with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was rather better than I hoped. R&amp;R! Next up: Mangaquest!<em>


	3. Mangaquest: 30

**A Sentence for an Embrace**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special._

* * *

><p><em>Well, now we're onto Mangaquest. This pairing is actually pretty cute (and ironic; many people can't get enough of those), and I've grown a lot more affectionate to it than I used to. Still supportive, though, compared to my two major shippings. Anyway, onward!<em>

1. Snow

Gold would say that he enjoys the snow piling up on his bare arms, but Crys knows that it's just an excuse to drape his jacket over her shivering body.

2. Dilemma

When Gold is with her, she finds it highly irritating. When he is _not _around, she feels empty.

3. Distance

When Gold began putting space between himself and Crystal, Blue explained to a confused Diamond the symptoms of 'late puberty'.

4. Net

She had to admit, it _was_ rather sweet of him to go running up and down the stream with only a crude fishing net, just to capture her a stubborn Feebas.

5. Muffle

Whenever he feels as if her endless lectures would erode his ears away, he'd quickly silence her mouth with his own.

6. Work

Despite his rogue-like demeanor, Gold is the hardiest worker Crystal has ever seen when situation requires it; the image gap is confusing, but also rather cute.

7. Suspense

Weeping and waiting was all she could do as she sat there in front of the hospital bed, watching the claw wounds slowly gnawing at him from the inside.

8. Air

Gold just knows that she is blessed by Suicune; how else is it possible that the air always becomes fresher whenever she is around?

9. Road

She is always on the road running errands for Professor Oak, but he makes sure she never walks alone on the empty boulevard.

10. Repair

She was so overjoyed when he fixed up her PokeDex that she gave him a big hug, not noticing him being asphyxiated under her grip.

11. Appetite

Gold always emties his plate with such gusto, Crystal often wonders if she should give him some of her food to save him from starving to death.

12. Attention

Gold had always enjoyed being on center stage; the difference is that now he doesn't want to stand on it alone.

13. Diving

To his shame Gold can't swim to save his life, but he lets Crystal keep teaching him just to be able to watch her body slice through the water like a Milotic as she swam.

14. Listening

In his worst moments, only her voice can make him pay any attention at all.

15. Learning

Believe it or not, Gold is a very dilligent student - as long as Crystal is the teacher.

16. Record

Crystal is VERY protective of her diary, as demonstrated by what she did to Gold after catching him reading it very thoroughly.

17. Weight

He never found out her exact weight, until one day she accidentally tripped over a pebble and knocked him clean into a nearby stream.

18. North

Whenever the cold wind blows from the North, she would be struck by the reminders of his terrible weakness against the cold (no matter how much he denies it).

19. River

Sometimes Gold feels as if he had been drifting down a river all his life until he reached a delta, where Crystal stood waiting with a Net Ball in hand.

20. Spurt

Crys felt the Moomoo Milk she had been drinking erupt out of her nose as her mother slyly asked: "So, am I a grandmother yet?"

21. Research

Thanks to Crys Gold actually began to _study _on how to win a woman's heart, and boy was he passionate.

22. Possession

Gold had an idea: he would kiss Crys without any warning, then blame it on a passerby Gengar.

23. Looks

Admittedly, Gold has seen prettier girls than Crystal, but none of them ever made his smile split his ears like she does.

24. Skill

Gold isn't shy about the talents that he _does _possess, but that didn't stop his face from reddening when Ruby came to ask him how to flirt 'properly' with a girl he loves.

25. Graffiti

"I'll kill him," she muttered as she glared at the small 'G 3 C' on the side of the lab wall, but she didn't erase it.

26. Solution

Crystal is a very good problem-solver, but Gold is a problem that she would have to solve for many years to come.

27. Breakdown

His grin would usually shut down her respiratory system; her smile would always breach his immune system.

28. Wrath

Once Crys fell into a mudhole while chasing after a Nidorina; after pulling her out, Gold had Exbo burn it dry.

29. Disappointment

She never liked his flirty attitude with other women, but failed to understand her own disappointment when that apparantly didn't apply to her.

30. Stars

She sees stars in his eyes; he sees her eyes in the stars.

* * *

><p><em>My favorite sentence here? The last, definitely the last. Next up, Frantic? No! I've got another supporter in line! *gets mobbed by Oldrivalshippers*<em>

_That was the hint! R&R!_


	4. Chosen: 30

**A Sentence for an Embrace**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special. Though I wish I did. Sort of._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, this one's for Chosen. *dodges banana thrown by Oldrivalshipper* waitwaitwait! Lemme finish! And there's gotta be SOME Chosenshippers out here who'd enjoy this, right? Anyway, I actually like this shipping a lot; it's pretty obvious that Silver's a huge sucker for Blue despite his meany-weany demeanor (although even that improved a lot too), and I would have considered Chosen to be one of my majors if it weren't for the whole brother-sister thing. I know, I know, they're not blood-related, but still... it's worth a shot. And some of my most touching sentences came from Chosen, too. One of the reasons why I'm considering stories for some sentences (in all shippings, of course).<em>

_Phew, that was a long ramble. On with the story (thingy)!_

1. Life

As he walked down the peaceful road idly chatting with Gold and Crystal, Silver kept reminding himself that he forever owed this new life to his sister, his savior.

2. Power

At first Silver specialized at usuing stealthy Pokemon, but later on he adopted bulkier strategies so that he could cover Blue's back.

3. Receive

She was never bothered with being only at the receiving end, but that all ended when she saw who was at the giving end.

4. Observation

When asked of how Silver knew her clothes size Blue gave credit to his keen observation, unaware of the said boy blushing madly behind her.

5. First

She is his first love, and she was going to be his last ever.

6. Curves

Silver HATED the way his body would react every time Blue leans on the counter to deal with the cashier with him standing behind.

7. Metal

People usually memorize the periodic table from No.1, hydrogen. Blue began with No. 47.

8. Stalker

At times she could swear a pair of grey eyes were watching her everywhere, but the thought made her feel grateful rather than afraid.

9. Subtraction

Silver once tried a little math and subtracted everything Blue-related from his heart; he ended up with a flat zero.

10. Calculation

Then he calculated the chance that she would see him in a way that he does her; the resulting value made him want to cry.

11. Gaze

Silver was forever afraid of that 'I'm-your-sister-so-I-know-what-your-thinking-right-now' look, because he didn't know what he would do if she really does know.

12. Broken

A silent tear rolled down her face as she tried to feel his pulse, but all she could feel were torn skin and broken bones.

13. Water

Blue let her body sink into the hot water with a satisfying sigh as she invited Silver over with a wave, only to see her little brother inch towards her with his cheeks on fire.

14. Thief

How unfortunate it was for Silver that the one who had stolen his most important organ was the one person that he couldn't think of stealing back from.

15. Ear

Not even Gold knows that Silver is incredibly ticklish behind the ears, because the only person that does know it is very loyal to his secrets.

16. Question

Blue had to teach everything about life to Silver after they escaped the Mask of Ice, and some of his questions were easier to answer than others.

17. Gratitude

As he idly chatted with blue over the Pokegear, Silver vowed someday to find the person who invented the little machine, shake his hand and thank him for saving his life.

18. Friend

Gold planted his seat in front of a very red Silver, insisting that as friends they should at least know who their love interests are.

19. South

South is where he looks to every night, wondering if she was at home in the Sevii Islands, searching for his face in the northern skies.

20. Trip

Gold would forever laugh about that time when Silver was so obssessed with watching Blue dance that he tripped over a rock and down the hillside without even noticing it.

21. Origin

He likes to imagine, even now, that Arceus specially designed her to save his pathetic existence on a pure sympathetic whim.

22. Release

Tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes as he plucked petal by petal off the little flower, whispering: "Let her go, let her go not. Let her go, let her go not..."

24. Despair

Eventually, he came down to a conclusion that he could leave her than he could pick up a gun and shoot her.

25. Cloud

Silver never likes it when the sky becomes too cloudy, because then the clouds would choke out her favorite color from the heavens.

26. White

Once Silver designed a pure-white dress for Blue to complement for her black one, but realized that he wouldn't be able to see her in it without a constant hemorhhaging from his nose.

27. Sleep

When Blue watches Silver sleeping, he would look so innocent like he really used to be more than a decade ago that she would feel oblieged to kiss him goodnight with a smile.

28. Stolen

As Blue sorted over all her stolen items, she found to her horror a fluttering heart that without a doubt belonged to her dearest little brother.

29. Sucker

Green, Gold, Crys and Emerald all stared in open disbelief as they watched the goofy grin on Silver's face as Blue pulled him into mall after mall, the weight of the shopping bags dragging his shoulders down until his head was nearing her waist.

30. Transfusion

As Blue felt her blood slowly passing into Silver, she smiled as she thought that his greedy sister had finally given him something for a change.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, that felt good. Next up, the final chapter: none other than one of my two OTP, Frantic! R&amp;R!<em>


	5. Frantic: 50

**A Sentence for an Embrace**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special._

* * *

><p><em>Well, here we are, at the end of the long run. Yes, Frantic's gonna be the last chapter. Kinda fitting to finish with the official couple, eh? *gets mobbed by CommonerHaughtyshippers* why not the DP shippings? Well for one thing, Dia, Pearl and Platina are so close together as THREE friends that it almost feels criminal to hook Platina up specially with one of them. And... oh, I'll just write about this after this is done. Let's go!_

1. Angles

Ruby realized, to his utmost shame, that looking at Sapphire from certain angles often gave him a burst of inexplicable nosebleeds.

2. Tree

While watching Sapphire scaling trees was rather amusing, convincing her to come back down was... less so.

3. Map

As Red watched Ruby teaching Sapphire how to read a map, he noted in amusement that the girl's eyes was too busy studying the boy's face to pay any attention to the sheet below.

4. Worry

Gold couldn't help but laugh as he watched Ruby rushing back and forth under the tree with a blanket draped over his arm, fretting that Sapphire might fall out of it any time.

5. Death

What was worse, Ruby wondered, dying early enough to see Sapphire crying over him or loving long enough to see her name on a gravestone?

6. Fight

Whenever Emerald tells Crystal that Ruby and Sapphire had fought yet again, Gold would laugh from beside her and say "Love bites again, huh?"

7. Vocabulary

According to Emerald's Sapphirish Dictionary, the word 'sissy', when applied to Ruby, in fact means 'sweetheart'.

8. Falling

Down, down, down he fell, and it felt as if Pilo would never fly fast enough as she desperately reached out for his hand.

9. Sound

Sapphire silently cursed her exemplary hearing when the sound of Ruby's beating heart at once sent her blushing and - according to Gold - salivating.

10. Shock

When he saw her crying that first time the shock must have collapsed his ribs; it continues to crush his heart to this day.

11. Crater

Ruby would at times joke that the craters in the Meteor Falls were created by Sapphire's fists; then he'd quickly flee before one appears on his face.

12. Earth

Sapphire loves this planet: its oceans, its lands, its sky, its one gift for her who always stands beside her with a soft smile.

13. Arrangement

Sapphire is a surprisingly dilligent reader, but the way she organizes her books has Ruby shaking his head in exasperation.

14. Waking

If Winnie-the-Pooh's waking phrase is "What's for breakfast?". Ruby's is "Had a good night, Sapph?"

15. Time

Dialga used to enjoy pulling pranks on Ruby by acclerating his time whenever he's spending it with Sapphire, but he immediately quit the habit after Kyogre came whining about a black eye Sapphire gave her.

16. Cold

Although they both dislike the cold, they appreciate it because it is one excuse to cling to each other without receiving snickers or knowing smiles from their fellow Dex Holders.

17. Breath

At night Ruby would often open the window and breathe in deeply, wondering how many air molecules that he had just inhaled originated from the girl next door.

18. Meadow

Whenever he sees her sleeping on the grassy field just outside Littleroot Town he has to resist the urge to go and lie down beside her; on most occasions he fails miserably.

19. Venom

Having Zuzu toss the pulverized Seviper aside Ruby rushed over to see Sapphire convulsing madly on the ground, her eyes rolling behind her skull and her breath making hitching noises that threatened to shred his heart into pieces.

20. Weight

Her protests were wild enough to literally give him bruises as he picked her up, but she was so light that he felt it bearable even as she virtually throttled him.

21. Trade

When he thinks that he traded the ruinous scar on his forhead for the safety of the love of his life, he thinks that the scar was actually worth it.

22. Mouth

Three years ago, when their mouths were open together it meant they were arguing; now, it means they were put together.

23. Craft

He taught her how to make clothes, make accessories, make dolls (not that she showed much interest in this)... make love.

24. Infinity

When talking about his love to Sapphire, Ruby would first get a number eight and knock it over to its side.

25. Opposite

They discovered that not only opposites attract, but they can still after those 'opposites' are reversed.

26. Flower

He probably has no idea that all the flowers he had ever given her are either kept in a single vase or used as her bookmarks.

27. Deputy

At times Sapphire would drag Ruby along her father's field work as deputy assistant; usually they'd end up filming a love comedy under disguise of a documentary.

28. Filth

Ruby is almost obssessive when it comes to hygeine, but everyone knows that he would dive headfirst into a mudhole within a second if they were to dump Sapphire inside - and then, of course, run for their lives.

29. Silence

He quickly discovered that total silence is the key to loosen her defense during an argument, making an opening for him to kiss her.

30. Basis

Whenever he sees her, he sways slightly from the sensation of his very foundation being overturned.

31. Courage

It is when Sapphire is right next to him that Ruby is the bravest man in the world - and also the most cowardly.

32. Smoke

Ruby couldn't laugh at Sapphire's fear for smoke anymore after hearing from her father that she lost many of her Pokemon friends during a wildfire, only a year after they first met.

33. Ambush

He is always on guard whenever he walks through a forest, as she may leap out of any bush and tackle him.

34. Scatter

It became a routine activity for the other Dex Holders to tease the young couple relentlessly, and run for cover when Sapphire's tendons begin to flex.

35. Mining

When he first came to Hoenn he felt he had entered a dusty mine, until he found a huge - if unpolished - blue jewel inside.

36. Confession

When Ruby pretended not to remember Sapphire's confession he wasn't exactly lying; after all, no one remembers the day when their life began.

37. Warning

Ruby was perfectly aware that people would someday try a sex talk on him and Sapphire, but he had never expected HIM to be the first.

38. Spin

Everytime they touch, let alone kiss, her head just wouldn't stop spinning until she'd no longer be able to tell up from down.

39. Symmetry

How would she react if she knows that he had already lost all sense of direction ever since she confessed to him?

40. Intrusion

Diamond had never ran faster than that occasion when he walked into a room and saw Ruby and Sapphire kissing a little _too_ passionately on the sofa.

41. Jealousy

Ruby truly respects Red as his senior, their leader and in all a skilled trainer, but he just can't help but be on red alert whenever Sapphire so much as talks to him.

42. Division

Just as you divide the timeline into B.C. and A.D., Ruby summarizes his life into B.S. and A.S.

43. Clothes

Although, admittedly, Sapphire is still more comfortable in leaves, the idea of wearing something with Ruby's efforts put into it rather pleases her.

44. Chance

For them, every little moment was a chance to lock eyes -or lips.

45. Clay

Now everytime she walks into the house she has to look (and blush) at his little gift for her - a small clay model of them embracing on the staircase.

46. Skating

Blue decided that while Ruby was a good skater, having Sapphire crash into him on the ice would make an excellent picture for her little album.

47. Practical

Ruby realized that one good thing about having a barbarian girlfriend was the easy access to a camping partner, if he ever needed one.

48. Childish

Noticing Ruby covered in feathers and Sapphire giggling while plucking them out one by one, Emerald explained to a confused Crystal that they just went through a major pillow fight.

49. Gamble

After staring at Sapphire's engagement ring for a long time, Gold let out a bittersweet sigh before pulling a bill out of his wallet and handing it over to a smiling Platina.

50. Legend

Ruby suggested that if Sapphire was ever a legendary figure in her past life she might have been an Amazon, and expectedly got floored by a single pillow.

* * *

><p><em>When I come across a certain shipping for the first time, there's this... sort of a FEELING, a kind of a voice whispering in my head. And there are some shippings that prompts that voice to say "OMG, this is SO right". Special was like that for me, as well as Frantic. It was like, on the spot. For Mangaquest it did came, a little later. For Chosen and Oldrival, I'm... torn. Both have their goods and flaws, and I just don't know which one to let go. So I decided neither, hence this little piece of crap. That was what I wanted to say about Commomer and Haughty; the feeling hadn't come yet. But I'm not disappointed yet; it might come any day, perhaps after I get to look into the DPPt arc a little deeper.<em>

_Well, that was enough rambling. For those who have read the whole thing through (or have just watched the last chapter?:) ), thank you deeply for reading this crappy fic. R&R!_


End file.
